Usually, a shower device is provided with a mixing and switching valve incorporating both functions of temperature adjusting and water flow switching for the control of the temperature and the switching on/off of the water flow. In many cases, such valve is embedded in the wall along with water tubes, only exposing the components for operation such as handle. Users may operates (e.g. rotates or pulls/pushes) the handle coupled with the mixing and switching valve to switch on/off the water supply and adjust the temperature of the water. In some situations, the user may hope to only cut off the water supply without changing the temperature of water. However, more or less, the mixing and switching valve will affect the water temperature during operation, and thus the user has to readjust the temperature again, which is inconvenient. In addition, many valves cannot be adapted to different installing depths in walls during installation, resulting in a limitation to their installation.